She Came In Through the Bathroom Window
In the months following the strange incident with the creatures, more visitors arrived. Most were things of a different plane: abstract, nearly intangible. More like peculiar feelings imported from a collective body. None of them had been physical- until now. On the evening of Halloween, someone new took to the shadows of the eerily quiet home. She skirted about for the next week, sneaking the final portions of the meals other scientists hadn't bothered to claim and nesting in sheets used to protect the furniture that wasn't required in rooms that weren't occupied. One dreary November afternoon, she cautiously slips into the hall, surprised to see people. Jasper Jekyll:' ( An orange monster' lumbers across the room, meaty arms behind her back. A novice would assume that she's deep in thought, but she knew better. Amber eyes carefully study the prints on the marble floor. Nothing small, nothing light. The assassins are neatly put away. She stops short of the stairs when her eyes focus on a new set of rabbitlike 8 1/2 tracks. She knew those feet anywhere. Could it be? She could swear there's a heart thudding in her chest when her eyes follow the tracks up the steps and to their owner- a girl equally as slim as her feet. A rough guttural whisper escapes her throat. ) Silver Silverliné Carew: ( Her eyes widen, a foreign warmth spreading through her. The pounding of her own unique beat leaves her nearly breathless, but she manages a word she never thought she'd hear again- ironically in the same tone. ) ...Jasper?! Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper lunges, her arms swinging out almost like claws, before she stops herself. She'd traced her whereabouts for months- to no avail. She'd tried to find a way back- in vain. She'd longed so many cold and lonely nights for this moment beyond her reach and here it was before her. Like a projection. ...no...a dream. She should be happy but instead, she felt...drugged? ) Silverliné Carew: ( As Jasper lunges, Silver leans in almost as if to stretch in a choreographed move. She takes a timid step forward...and then a step back, unsure if she has the heart to close the distance between them. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( With a breathy "ha" , Jasper charges up the steps and yanks Silver sharply up from the her marble perch. She hadn't changed a single bit. Jasper then launches Silver high into the air like a baby. Although her hair is tightly secured in a bun as large as her head, her russet bangs simultaneously float and catch fire in the light. This display is accompanied by a tiny siren. The vaulted ceiling rings in agreement with the upper end of her range. Beautiful. ) Silverliné Carew: eeEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ( Her already turning stomach lurches as she's thrown into the air. Whatever wind she had in her lungs is now gone. The closer she comes to the ground, the more anxious she becomes- until a welcome pair of arms break a very painful would-be fall. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Moments pass like hours as Jasper twirls her gently, holding her perhaps a little more tightly than is socially proper. Silver is thin, but warm and much softer than her bony appearance. Jasper leans back slightly, diamond shaped nose grazing it's longer counterpart. ) Silverliné Carew: ( Oh my. Oh my. '' ''Silver rubs her nose against Jasper's, fingers entwining themselves in her wild blonde hair . She can feel a too-warm breath escaping plump barely parted lips when she notices a dull orange glow peeking out from just beneath Jasper's collar. She giggles bashfully, looking away. ) Oh! Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper's eyebrows furrow angrily. ) Hey! What's the big I- (She follows Silver's gaze and quickly sets her down, her blush matching the smaller girl. ) Oh. Heh. Silverliné Carew: ( Silver folds her arms behind her back. Through her nose escapes a sigh deeper than her usual range. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper clears her throat. ) ...So... when did you get here? Silverliné Carew: A week ago. Jasper Jekyll: A week ago? I haven't seen you around! Where have you been staying? Silverliné Carew: ( "You can't say anything. There might be other people lurking about. You'll get in trouble if they find out!" "Jasper's my love and I'd trust her with my life. She needs to know." She casts a nervous glance in the direction of an unmarked furniture storage room. ) Jasper Jekyll: The storage closet?! GEEZ! why didn't you come find me babe?! Silverliné Carew: I didn't know you were here! Jasper Jekyll: I....well... ( She grunts, with a sly grin. ) I guess your tracking skills aren't as good as'' mine'' then, huh? Silverliné Carew: ( At this, Silver's nervous pout morphs into a lopsided smirk. She sharply nudges one pointy elbow into the only place she can reach- the fleshy part of Jasper's waist. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( With an amused throaty chuckle, Jasper allows the harmless blow to land. She grabs Silver with one arm and pulls her in for an affectionate squeeze. ) So let's go get your stuff then. Silverliné Carew: ( She bounces up the stairs and to the door, rushing ahead of Jasper. ) Right! Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper marches after her, her legs reaching twice as many steps as her counterpart. With one push, the door swings wide open. ) Silverliné Carew: ( She slips behind Jasper and pauses. She lowers her voice. ) Make sure no one sees? Jasper Jekyll: If anyone tries you, I'll look forward to "teaching them a lesson" in discretion. Silverliné Carew: ( Silver mouths a silent "thank you" behind Jasper's back as she slips through the door. Minutes later, she returns with a black satchel. She closes the door gently and quickly scoots two doors down. ) So where to now? Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper briskly passes Silver and keeps walking. ) Right this way. Silverliné Carew: Okay! ( Silver scurries after Jasper and follows closely behind her, waddling from the weight of her satchel. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Out of the corner of her eye, Jasper casts a sideways glance in the smaller girl's direction. Suddenly, Silver finds herself lifed into the air and into a familiar pair of burly arms. ) Silverliné Carew: nYEEK! ( Red splotches begin to paint themselves at the corner of her jaw when she realizes what had happened- courtesy of the large hands cupping her shoulder blade and...an area VERY impolite for touching. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Catching the blush dusting her jaw, the corner of Jasper's mouth curls into a triumphant smirk. Before long, the trance is broken when she kicks the door open. She enters the dimly lit room and slides Silver onto the perfectly made bed. ) Silverliné Carew: ( Almost instantly, the giant hovering over her wasn't hovering over her, but standing between her legs. She could feel the slope of the control panel beneath her, accompanied by the content hum of a massive engine. Wild being hair was set ablaze by the green backlight lining the cabin around them. The brightly colored silhouette very closely rivaled the intensity of the amber eyes staring right at her. Her stomach prickled and shifted with some inexplicable sensation and her body replied with peculiar echoes- something beyond the vibration of a magnetic engine... It is then that Silver realizes her breath is hitched. She quickly releases it and stumbles off the bed. "Shouldn't your hair be dishevelled?" '' ''"STOP IT." She sets to work, lighting the gas lamps around the room. Her voice cracks. ) So, it gets pretty dark in here huh? Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper blinks confusedly at the scene before her. First, the girl under her, looking at her with the expression she knows she is helpless to resist. She hadn't even touched Silver and yet she's putty in her hands. The Jasper everyone else was subjected to would take bragging rights over this, poke fun at her prey. Now she could feel her humanity bleeding through, pulsing, burning. A humanity she learned quickly. Now she occupies herself with lighting the room, back turned. Something seems off. She raises an eyebrow quizzically. ) You okay? Silverliné Carew: Uh huh! Peachy keen! Jasper Jekyll: ( She slowly walks up to Silver. On her waist, she places one hand. On her shoulder, she places the other. ) Silverliné Carew: ( Silver stiffens, her breath hitching again. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( The hand on Silver's shoulder grabs her satchel strap and slides the bag off of her. She chuckles. ) You forgot this, though I don't know how. ( Jasper takes the satchel and drops it by the bed. She looks back to Silver. ) You're pretty jumpy tonight. Silverliné Carew: ( Breathlessly ) Oh yeah huh... I guess... Jasper Jekyll: ... Have you been able to find the kitchen at all? Silverliné Carew: I've gotten lost a few times. Jasper Jekyll: ... ( With that, Jasper grabs her hand and leads her into the hall before closing the door behind them. She then leads Silver down the steps and through the halls. ) Have you passed any mush at all? Silverliné Carew: ( Chuckling. ) It's food Jasper. And I eat every now and then. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper twirls Silver into a seat at the small dining table in the kitchen. ) That's not enough Silver. You're too thin to lose more weight. ( She rummages the ice box, grunting when she doesn't find what she's looking for. She takes a pot, fills it with water, and sets it on the stove. A fire starts when she snaps her fingers. ) You need protein. Silverliné Carew: ... I know. Jasper Jekyll: ( She snorts. ) I'll believe THAT when I see it. Silverliné Carew: ( She winces. " She's mad. '' ... Oh look Jasper hasn't moved away from the pot. Why don't you ask her to sit down? Oh wait, that's right, she's avoiding you now." )'' Jasper Jekyll: ( When Silver doesn't answer, Jasper casts a sideways glance in her direction. With a sigh, she returns to the ice box and moments later, presents Silver with a single piece of extremely charred "I'm not mad at you" chicken. ) Here. It's the only thing I could find that wasn't growing black spots or smelled like someone died on it. I...uh...cooked it for good measure. Silverliné Carew: Thanks ( Silver disguises teary relief with gratitude as she accepts the well cooked tender. Her face scrunches up in an uncomfortable wince as her front teeth attempt to artfully cut the stringy meat beneath the charred shell of skin. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( CRUNCH ''' '''Is she THAT remorseful over a few skipped meals? Jasper watches her girlfriend struggle with the sabotaged meat filled with awe and incredulity. ) ... You don't have to eat that! Silverliné Carew: ( She gags as a particularly large chunk of meat lodges itself comfortably in her esophagus. Hoarsely) Thank you! ( She gets up quickly and discards the bird in one of the dog bowls before shoving her head under the faucet to wash the chunk down. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Now fully alarmed, Jasper rushes over to the sink, slapping Silver's back with enough force to displace her ribcage. ) Great Clod! When I gave you that meat, I didn't mean "inhale it" Silverliné Carew: ( Instead of displacing her ribs, Jasper sends Silver face first into the sink filled with soapy water. ) She flips her head back immediately. ) My eyyyyyyyyes. THEY BURRRRRRRN AAUGH. Jasper Jekyll: ( Her voice pitches up by almost an octave, roughening it exponentially. ) NOW YOU'RE BLIND?!! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!! Silverliné Carew: Auuuuugh-'' ( In her agony, Silver runs right into the wall. ) Ow! '''Jasper Jekyll:' Don'tdie!Don'tdie!Don'tdie! ( Jasper grabs Silver and lifts her into the air. ) Silverliné Carew: ( Growling) Lemme wipe the soap off! ( Silver aggressively grabs Jasper's arm and wipes her eyes on the polyester sleeve. ) Jasper Jekyll: Oh... That's it?! ( She gently sets Silver down. ) Silverliné Carew: Duh! ( She places a hand on her hip. ) Humans aren't as fragile as you think they are silly Jasper Jekyll: Huh... I guess... Silverliné Carew: ( She gives Jasper's thigh an affectionate pat and returns to the table. ) Jasper Jekyll: ( Twenty minutes later, Jasper returns to the table with a plate of fried pasta and lumpy cheese sauce. ) ... You don't have to eat that either. Silverliné Carew: Nah nah I do. ( She takes the fork and bites into a crunchy mouthful of noodle. ) Itf acthually pwe'y goo! You adde' th these too early bu' you balanth the spthiceth pre'y nithely! Jasper Jekyll: ( She chuckles. ) Okay don't talk with your mouth full. Obtained From She Came in Through the Bathroom Window Category:Main Plot Category:Potential